Never give in
by tasha595
Summary: Tash moved back home for the simple life however when your friends with Ryan M and the new kid can anything ever be simple or easy. and what will Tash do when her own past comes back?


I don't own anything apart from Tash

Please review to let me know what you think about the story so far

Tash POV

I sat on the edge of the pool relaxing with a can of coke in my right hand and my feet dangling in the water. I could hear Millie complaining about the argument she had with her dad in the morning however I had stopped listening to Millie about ten minutes ago. Millie had been my friend since I could remember which was why I had learnt the art of pretending to listen her a long time ago. I looked around and saw the small group of teenagers from school. I could hear all the girls having their own conversations over the sound of the music that was being blasted from the sound systems placed by the corners of the pool. The guys were all in a small group in the corner exercising.

It was a usual Sunday at Ryan's house with everyone from school hanging out not really doing anything apart from relaxing. I looked around it had been a few months since I had moved back yet nothing seemed to have changed. I had moved when I was fourteen to go and live with my Nan. Expect a lot had happened in the three years that I had left things that I could never forget the mistakes that I had made. The reason I had came back. "Tash are you even listening to me" asked Millie nudging me in the rubs. It had been a while since I had made a small comment to show that I was listening to Millie. "Yeah I've course I'm listening to you." Instead of commenting Millie just gave me the I know you not look. "I'm so sorry I kind of just went into my own world. Look I've got to go I'll see you later yeah" I said as I pulled my legs out of the water and stood up. "Alright ill catch up with you later" smiled Millie realising that there was no point talking to me. I walked passes Ryan and his friend who were exercising. I rolled my eyes at Aaron when he winked at me.

I kept walking until I had managed to make it into the living room when someone's hand on my wrist caused me to stop. I turned to see Ryan which his trademark grin on his face. "What" I asked as I pulled my wrist out of grasp. "Where are you off to" asked Ryan curiously. "Home" was the only reply I gave Ryan as I turned to walk off. I had managed to take two steps when Ryan hand on my wrist caused me to stop again. I had known Ryan since all my life. His parents and my parents were very good friends our dad's sometimes even made business deals together. Ryan and I had a strange love hate type friendship. I didn't like some of the things that Ryan did but because I had known him for so long I could understand why he was the way he was. "Home its only five stay have dinner your parents won't mind." Said Ryan as he started to pull me back towards the pool where everyone was hanging around. "No Ryan I'm tired and have things to do" I tried lying to Ryan even though I knew it was pointless. I had nothing to do but I was tied and just wanted some me time. Ryan gave the yeah right look. Ryan could somehow always see right through me he was about to make a comment when he was cut off by another voice.

"Hey guys what's up" came a voice from behind Ryan. "Hi Emma" I smiled as I eased my hand out of Ryan for the second time that day. Emma walked up to me and Ryan and gave Ryan a very passionate kiss. Ryan had begun dating Emma for the last two months. "Bye guys" I said as I walked off I turned to look at them when I reached the door to see them still kissing. I decided to go for a walk on the beach.

End of Tash POV

As Tash walked out the room she missed Ryan looking over Emma's shoulder at Tash with a worried look on his face. Ryan let Emma drag him back to the pool. Ryan sat with Emma on his lap ignoring what Eric was saying to him and thought about Tash. Ryan had noticed that Tash had been distant the whole day and wondered what was wrong. Ryan hated seeing his friends worried especially Tash.

At the beach

Tash wasn't the only person who had gone to the beach to get away from their problems that day. Luke stood near the edge of the water wondering why they had to move. His dad had managed to get a promotion which meant that the whole family had to moved. Luke hated being the new kid but he was glad that he got a chance to start fresh and was determined to not get into any trouble this time.

Luke looked around the beach when his eyes landed on a girl standing on the quiet side of the beach. She was wearing black shorts with a loose light pink of the shoulder top. She had black hair which fell in loose curls. She had long black hair which was curled but it didn't look like she had spent hours on it. Luke looked the girl up and down. She had lightly tanned skin which looked natural. Instead it just fell in loose curls. Luke couldn't keep his eyes of the girl in front of him. Luke was about to go and introduce himself to her when a wave come and soaked Luke. When Luke turned back around the girl he had been staring at had disappeared. Luke shook his head and began walking back to his apartment to start unpacking and get ready for school the next day. Did he or didn't her imagine that girl?

Review Review


End file.
